Computer operating systems use a hierarchical system of folders for storing data items in the form of files, called a file system. Additionally, computer operating systems employ one or more file manager applications for browsing and manipulating a graphical representation of this hierarchical file system.
Existing file systems encourage the duplication of files in multiple folders, to allow users to store and find data in more than one folder. Such file systems, which require a full copy of a file in each folder location, trace their design to the physical filing systems familiar when the first computer file systems were created. While the file and folder metaphor has proven functional, the requirement to create multiple file copies makes the existing computer file system model an expensive, confusing, and impractical solution. Recognition of these costs has led to the implementation of a partial solution in the form of symbolic links (variously referred to as shortcuts, soft links, or aliases) which add to the problem due to their own inherent drawbacks.